


Secret Release

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t often do this, in truth he tried to do it as little as possible. But sometimes, sometimes… he just had to. He was only human after all. A sheepish smile crossed his lips as he remembered with embarrassment the first and only time he’d attempted it at home in Ealdor. His mother was out at a neighbour’s for the evening. He shook his head, no never inside again. The broken crockery, the carpet of grass, the newly grown tree in the house... Only outside from now on, as far as away as possible from others and only when he was desperate and he had to admit after a day like today, he was desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Release

**Author's Note:**

> Gah! First completed piece of fanfic in FOREVER, so please forgive any errors, spelling mistakes, etc. I've had this plot bunny running around in my head for a while now, what kind of things would make Merlin lose control of his magic? Albeit, in this case, it's momentary. Hence this fanfic came to be.

Merlin pulled open the door to his room and glanced out into the main chamber. He paused and listened for a moment for the soft gentle snore that reassured him Gaius was fast asleep. He pulled the door open fully and softly closed it before sneaking down the stairs and across the room. In the darkness of the room he stumbled into the table, his eyes glowed gold as he whispered _“Gestillan! Gestillan!”_ and stopped the vials on the table rattling. He held his breath. Gaius was still sleeping undisturbed. Merlin hurried over to the door, grabbed his jacket and quietly opened the door and let himself out.

He didn’t often do this, in truth he tried to do it as little as possible. But sometimes, sometimes… he just had to. He was only human after all. A sheepish smile crossed his lips as he remembered with embarrassment the first and only time he’d attempted it at home in Ealdor. His mother was out at a neighbour’s for the evening. He shook his head, no never inside again. The broken crockery, the carpet of grass, the newly grown tree in the house... Only outside from now on, as far as away as possible from others and only when he was desperate and he had to admit after a day like today, he was desperate. 

It gnawed at his gut that he was so weak as to not be able to resist the urge. But really, he tried to reason with himself, it didn’t hurt anyone. It just wasn’t possible in the castle, not without revealing his secret, and even then, certainly not a good idea in the Physician’s Chambers! He pushed the feeling away, instead replacing it with thoughts about how it was for the best. It was good for him and good for everyone around him. After all, who wanted a sexually frustrated Warlock roaming about the place? The days after were always much better. Merlin himself roamed the castle with a bounce in his step, his magic humming happily under his skin. His chores were easier and his burden felt much lighter. Gaius sensing his good mood was happier too and he was much better able deal with Arthur’s temper tantrums. Although, he probably started most of them feeling wittier, quicker and being more bold with his retorts.

He slipped out of the south gate, which he knew to be lightly guarded at this time of night. After all, as much as it wished it not to be true, it was not unusual for him to sneak out of castle at night. Whether it be to follow someone, to summon Kilgarrah or for a more personal reason, such as tonight.

He made his way through the woods rapidly, trying put as much distance between himself and Camelot as possible, the crisp winter soil crunching beneath his feet, his breath misting in the air as he pulled his jacket closer around him. The leaves had fallen from the trees long ago, soon snow would be upon them. After half an hour of brisk walking he glanced around deciding he was far enough away from Camelot and he sank down against the tree he was leaning against. 

Finally, with a long sigh of relief he unlaced his breeches and flung back his head towards the trunk. He closed his eyes and a deep moan escaped his lips as he grasped his cock, already half-hard. It was pure unbridled pleasure beneath his fingers as his desire and magic flowed freely. Oh gods it felt good. He arched his back and bit his lip as his hand stroked along his length. A groan escaped his lips, his eyes glowing gold as his eyelids fluttered. Images flashed through his mind, fuelling his desire. Images as forbidden by society as his magic, but just as natural. 

He did not take long, just long enough to get the release he craved as he stroked himself to completion. Suddenly the barren woodland around him illuminated in a bright flash of gold as he came. The sparkle of gold hung in the air as he opened his golden eyes with a sigh, the mist of his breath glimmering gold in the night air. Slowly the gold faded from his irises returning them to their normal bright blue. In the last light of his magic he could see new leaves that were green in the previously barren trees, the ground beneath him was lush with vibrantly green grass and masses of wildflowers.

He got himself to his feet with a small sigh of contentment. It was just about the only time he couldn’t contain his magic these days. He had learnt from a young age to build up barriers for his magic, so that it wouldn’t react unexpectedly. Over the years there had been some occasions of emotional turmoil that had released his magic. But as he had grown older he had learned to control his emotions and his magic. The consequences had been far too dangerous otherwise. 

A smile still lingered on his lips, both releases had been a relief for him, but now was time for him to get back to Camelot, the sun was starting to rise. He just hoped this was far enough away from Arthur’s usual hunting spots that it would never be noticed, this small spot of spring in the middle of winter...


End file.
